


sweetest in the middle

by springofviolets



Series: fem sheith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Shiro (Voltron), Genderswap, Keith (Voltron) Has an Awesome Ass, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, VLD Final Episode What Final Episode | FEWFE, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: Shiro gazes at Keith, taking in her messy hair and the extra-large button up of Shiro's that she's wearing and her bare thighs beneath it. As Keith takes a long sip from the steaming mug, Shiro steps between Keith's legs, which she widens to allow.Shiro drops to her knees and looks up at Keith. "Don't stop what you're doing.""Really? In the kitchen?" She raises her eyebrows, but she's smiling.  "You're cleaning it today."





	sweetest in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is a twitter prompt! from @cyborgtopus, who wanted "fem sheith, afterglow of rough sex" and i said "can it be the pre-afterglow too."  
> \- since this is a twitter prompt, i have not had it beta'd! please forgive anything like me losing track of which hand of shiro's is which.  
> \- title is from beyonce's "blow" eyyyy.

When Keith wakes up, her hand is flung across the pillow next to her, and it's cool against her skin. Half-asleep, she pats down onto the mattress, and finds that empty as well. She jolts to attention, her brain starting to catch up, and sits up quickly. It's then that she can take in the details of their room, and exhale the breath she was holding in--the light coming in through a crack in the curtains is pale, which means it's still early but not too early; Shiro's side of the bed is made, but there's a towel flung across the chair in the corner.

Keith throws back her own covers and walks out of the room. "Shiro?"

"In here," Shiro calls back from the kitchen. Keith can smell coffee as she gets nearer to the kitchen, and then sees a few slices of toast on a plate as well, the extent to which Shiro is allowed to cook breakfast. "Morning, baby," she says when she sees Keith, face lighting up. She's in a sports bra (Keith's favorite thing to see her in besides nothing; it shows the muscle of her tits so well, and there's still a flush from her jog across her collarbones and below) and sweats and reading on her tablet, but she sets it down as Keith comes in to the kitchen.

Keith joins Shiro where she's leaning against the counter, wiggling under Shiro's human arm and pressing her face into Shiro's neck. "You were gone when I woke up. I hate that."

It's been years and Keith still needs to feel the realness of Shiro next to her when she comes out of slumber. She doesn't think she'll ever get over that, over needing to be certain Shiro is here with her for good.

"If you had slept five more minutes, I would have been back and you never would have noticed," Shiro tells her.

Keith's runs her hand over Shiro's chest and rests on her heart, feels it beating steadily under her palm. "I always notice," she huffs.

"I'll make it up to you." Shiro tilts Keith's head up and her own down to kiss her, soft and lazy, and Keith gets up on her toes to pull Shiro deeper into it.

"Coffee first," Keith says when they part. Their kitchen is small, so she backs up to sit on the square little table in the corner, feet dangling. "Hand me a cup."

She does, filling it first, and then she gazes at Keith, taking in her messy hair and the extra-large button up of Shiro's that she's wearing and her bare thighs beneath it. Keith watches Shiro watch her, lips quirking.

As Keith takes a long sip from the steaming mug, Shiro steps between Keith's legs, which she widens to allow.

Shiro drops to her knees and looks up at Keith. "Don't stop what you're doing."

"Really? In the kitchen?" She raises her eyebrows, but she's smiling. "You're cleaning it today."

Laughing, Shiro says, "Baby, I'm trying to be nice to you here."

"Hm," Keith hums, but she scoots forward slightly on the table, letting Shiro push the oversized shirt up. She drinks; based on the soft _oh_ , she can tell the moment when Shiro remembers that Keith doesn't wear underwear to sleep.

Shiro tugs her over the edge, and then her lips are brushing the inside of Keith's thigh. Her legs are cold where they aren't touched by Shiro's hands or Shiro's breath. Keith shivers at each kiss Shiro places on her skin, the sensitive placement just the right side of ticklish. Her skin prickles, arousal spreading.

She knows Shiro wants her to keep acting normal--she does this sometimes, and Keith thinks it's both as practice so that she can feel Keith up in meetings without Keith's lack of poker face giving them away, and so she can see how quickly she can get Keith distracted and making noises, even though they both know the answer _within seconds_.

Looking away, out the window, Keith brings the mug to her mouth again. From where she kneels, Shiro drags her tongue along the muscle in Keith's thigh and closer and closer to where she really wants it; Keith can't help arching up and forward. She's immediately pressed back down by Shiro's Altean arm, which then stays heavy at her hip.

She tries not to respond, taking a big gulp of the coffee. Shiro's a jerk, well aware of how much Keith loves her giant hand on her, the metal thumb digging into her hipbone, how she can squirm but not move just because of the grip of a single hand; all of it has her aching even more.

With each light touch against her skin, Keith feels herself getting wetter, and she tries and fails again to move her hips, to get Shiro to put her mouth where Keith wants and lick her clean. Instead, Shiro's flesh hand scratches through the hair between Keith's legs and then, finally, her fingers spread Keith open. At the first electric touch of Shiro's tongue to her cunt, the smallest suckle at her clit, Keith can't contain a moan.

Shiro pulls back, because shit, Keith broke the unspoken rule. "Turn around," Shiro tells her, low and sweet and dangerous.

Keith slides off the table, places her mug a safe distance away, and turns around, bending slightly. She expects the first light, playful swat to her bare ass. She expects a second, and she expects a third, but that last one never comes. Shiro's hands squeeze at her ass, and bites gently at one round cheek. "Guess what, baby," she whispers, just loud enough for Keith to hear, hot on Keith's skin.

"I thought you were making something up to me," she says, catching on.

"Mmm, I am, because you love this." Shiro sounds smug as she spreads Keith open again, this time to press her mouth to the perfect pink ring of Keith's asshole.

Keith jerks against the table. " _Shiro_!" And fuck, but Shiro's right about her loving this, the memories of the other times--when Shiro kept tongue and fingers in Keith's ass for hours and Keith was eventually begging to come, out of her mind with how good it felt but always just at the brink--sending a thrill of anticipation running through her.

" _Shiro_ , ohh, please," Keith gasps, and attempts to sneak one of her own hands down to touch herself, but Shiro's Altean hand catches her and pins both her wrists down to the table. Keith tries for a growl, but it turns into another moan when Shiro kisses her hole, gives it a few sloppy, wet licks.

She pillows her head on one of her arms and pushes back on Shiro as much as she can. This time Shiro lets her, buries herself deeper between Keith's cheeks. Her tongue is flat and wicked as it licks Keith open. She teases at her hole, tongue dipping in just enough for Keith to feel it, for it to send another spark into her belly, before retreating to rub over her again and again.

There's suddenly fingers brushing her cunt, sliding through the wetness, so soft but slick over her clit that she starts to tremble.

Shiro bites at her ass cheek. "So wet, baby," Shiro says, stroking Keith with two fingers.

"Ahhh, ah, shit, yes," she pants. She needs just a little bit more--

Except then Shiro's fingers are moving backwards, smearing her wetness along the way, to join Shiro's tongue. She feels a thumb press inside her, and hears herself give a moan that turns into a whine that would embarrass her if she weren't so desperate to come already.

Shiro has big, beautiful hands, and her thumb is just the right size to make Keith's ass feel full. It hooks in her and curls forward and it goes straight to Keith's clit, so hard now it almost hurts, but she _can't come like this_ , they both know that. Keith squirms, squeezes her legs together, anything, anything to get friction on her cunt and her clit, but Shiro holds her steady and nothing works. The only purpose it's served is rubbing her nipples against the table, frustrating her more.

Nothing is touching where she needs it. The need has her fuzzy, her eyelashes damp. "Shi--Shiro," Keith hiccups. "Please, come on, let me--I love you, let me come."

"There," Shiro murmurs to her. "You're so good." Shiro twists her wrist and keeps her thumb inside Keith's ass while she pushes two fingers into her cunt.

Keith's knees would be buckling if it weren't for the table. Shiro is working her fast and rough, pumping all three fingers; the two in her cunt press up further, and Keith nearly shouts. It only takes a few more carefully angled thrusts of Shiro's fingers before Keith is coming, moaning, both holes clenching around Shiro.

Shiro waits until Keith stills before gently withdrawing. She stands up and leans over Keith, kissing her cheeks, then pushing back her hair from her brow.

"Speaking of good," Keith says, her laugh a little shaky.

"I keep my promises," Shiro replies. She turns Keith's head for a kiss, and Keith arches into it, letting it go on and on until they need to breathe again. Shiro looks at her. "...Can you walk?"

Keith thinks for a moment. She probably could, even though her legs are incredibly wobbly, but-- "Nope. Carry me back to bed."

Shiro beams at her and does, and Keith makes sure they don't leave the bed again for hours, until she's exacted her own enjoyable revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
